


The Skinny

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Coda, Fluff, M/M, episode 2.18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Danny started going barefoot, Steve finds it hard to focus on anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skinny

**Author's Note:**

> This was really inevitable. Unbetaed, so please forgive any mistakes. I tried to catch them all, but I'm tired and on painkillers, so I might've missed something. Hope you enjoy it! :)

 

"I'm just saying that once in a while it would be nice if they'd come quietly, instead of making me chase them down."

" _You_ chase them down?" Steve asked, eyeing Danny over the lip of his beer bottle. "Excuse me, was I not right behind you?"

Danny stretched out in the wooden chair, his hair almost orange in the glow from the last of the sunset. "Exactly. Behind me, my friend. _Behind_ me."

"Well, I have to let you take the lead once in a while, Danno, or you might feel--" Steve stopped, distracted, as Danny slipped off his shoes.

"What?"

Steve blinked, his eyes darting up to Danny's face. "What?"

"'Might feel' what?"

A quick mental review of the conversation brought Steve back on track. "Slighted," he said, before taking a long drink of his Longboard. "You might feel slighted."

"Are you sure that's what you meant? Because I could totally hear a short joke brewing in there somewhere. I'll have you know that 'short' is defined as someone under five feet."

And just like that, Steve's attention was back on Danny's feet. And despite what he'd said a week ago on Tony's boat, the problem was _not_ Danny's toenails.

No, the problem was that Danny had taken to slipping off shoes and socks at every opportunity. He'd apparently realized that sand actually felt pretty good on your feet if you didn't trap them in shoes and socks that made the sand stay there. Longboards by the beach had become even more sweet torture than usual since Danny had started rubbing his bare feet in the sand, toes peeking out through the grains, wiggling as Danny smiled down at them.

Steve should be happy. Danny was acclimating. He was swimming and surfing and going barefoot. In short, Danny Williams, Jersey native, had suddenly gone kama'aina.

And as a result, he was starting to shed clothes at a rate that was driving Steve crazy.

Not that a clothed Danny was much better for Steve, especially not when clothed Danny was soaking wet, pulling off black leather gloves after an impressive display of swimming--especially for someone Steve would have sworn five seconds before could barely dog paddle. But no, he could swim, even knew the proper way to pull in someone who was drowning. And then he sat there, dripping, with that satisfied look, like he'd made a point that Steve had yet to figure out.

"And then a giant elephant came out and sat on this guy's head, and turned him into a diamond."

Steve blinked, mentally replaying the last few seconds of the conversation that he had been ignoring. "What?"

"I figured that might get your attention, since you were ignoring my in-depth rant about the criminal element and their need to eat more and therefore become more sedentary creatures," Danny said, looking more curious than annoyed. "What gives?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's got you so distracted that I'm wasting perfectly good material over here?"

Material...like the sleeves that Danny had rolled up, exposing arms that were getting more tan every time Steve got a look at them. And the material open two buttons at the neck. No, make that three, as Steve swallowed, watching Danny unbutton one more button. "Material?" Steve said, frowning.

"Seriously, babe, what the hell?"

Steve gave himself a little shake. "Nothing," he said, taking a long pull off his bottle. "It's nothing. Sorry."

Danny stretched his leg to nudge Steve's bare foot with his own. "Nothing my big toe," he said, wiggling that digit at Steve. "What's up?"

Toes curling involuntarily at the touch, Steve cleared his throat. "I was just thinking," he said, hoping that Danny would leave it at that.

"Thinking about what?"

 _You. Swimming. Stripping. Naked._ Steve took a long, long drink, thought about pouring the rest of the beer over him to cool off his suddenly heated skin. "I was wondering...." he said, fishing around for anything to cover the thoughts of Danny dripping wet and grasping at the situation that had caused it. "Why'd you save Creed?"

Danny blinked at him. "Why did I save Creed? Why wouldn't I save a suspect who couldn't swim? You think I should've let him drown?"

"No, I mean, usually you'd make me go in after him. But you just jumped right in. You didn't even wait. And you hate to swim."

"Oh. That. I just figured you would let him drown until he answered your questions, because of _course_ you would see that as a _perfectly_ valid interrogation technique," Danny said, pushing the condensation around on the side of his bottle. "I figure we've had enough grief from the governor lately without letting a suspect drown."

"I wouldn't have let him drown, Danny." Steve studied him closely, the way he was far too interested in the bottle, or, more importantly, the way he was carefully _not_ looking at Steve. "Which you know. So, to use your phrase, what gives?"

"Nothing gives, Steven." Danny took a long drink, watching the moon start to replace the sun over the ocean.

That was definitely not an honest nothing. Steve studied him, taking in the bare feet, the rolled up sleeves, the buttoned-down button down. "Right. Nothing."

"Hey," Danny said, giving Steve a glance through his lashes, "I'll answer yours if you answer mine. _Honestly_ this time.

"I was honest!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Please. I would hope you wouldn't have hired me if I wasn't a better detective than that." His eyes narrowed. "Actually, you didn't so much _hire_ me as kidnap me, really--"

"Oh, are we going to go there again? Because the gov--"

"Yes, Steven, we _are_ going to go there again, and I have _so_ many other favorites that I can just continue to revisit _unless_ you tell me what's going on in that over-developed--and yet _sadly_ lacking in human interpersonal skills--brain of yours."

"There's nothing to tell!"

Danny didn't yell back, which was worse than all the yelling in the world. It made Steve want to run. "Wanna go for a swim?" Danny asked finally.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"A swim. I know you know what that is, since I'm pretty sure the 'S' in SEAL stands for 'swim.'"

"'Sea,' Danny. It stands for 'sea.' And since when do you want to swim for fun?"

Danny shrugged. "I took Grace swimming."

"I'm not Grace."

"I am well aware of that, thank you--she has far better logic skills. But hey, if you don't want to go for a swim, fine. I just figured your gills might be getting rusty."

Steve finished off his beer, eyes never leaving Danny. "Okay," he said, standing up and whipping his shirt over his head. "If you wanted to go for a swim, you could've just said so."

"I think I just did," Danny replied, pushing out of the chair and working on the rest of his buttons.

By the time Danny had his shirt off, Steve couldn't even pretend not to be staring. "You have board shorts?"

Danny shook his head. "I'm wearing boxers," he said, bending over to push his pants down. "They'll have to do."

Steve couldn't even swallow, standing there staring at Danny on the beach in nothing but a pair of thin boxers that, when they got wet...fuck. "Okay," Steve said, not bothering to clear his throat, "I'm going to go get mine then..."

"You can't go in your boxers?"

"Not wearing any."

Danny shrugged. "You've never been skinny dipping? I mean, I'm sure the water here is much better than skinny dipping in the Atlantic in March, my friend."

"You want to.... _okay_ then," Steve said, feeling his eyes go huge as Danny shoved down his boxers, using his toes to dump them on top of his jeans. It took every ounce of control the military had drilled into Steve to keep his eyes well above the waist. "Skinny dipping it is."

"You do realize the 'skinny' part means 'skin,' right? Not cargo pants."

Steve managed to swallow at last, but only barely. "Right." He undid his fly, shoving the pants down and stepping out of them, watching Danny the whole time.

Danny, who did not bother to keep his eyes above the waist before tossing a smirk over his shoulder as he turned to run to the water. "Last one in the water's a sucky SEAL!" he yelled back to Steve.

"Hey!" Steve ran after him, galvanized by the insult to his SEALhood. "I'll show you a sucky SEAL!" He ran past Danny in the water, down to where the sand dropped off and it was deep enough for cover, just far enough that Danny would have more trouble tracking him when he disappeared.

With one last look at Danny's location, Steve went under, swimming quickly and quietly around behind Danny, getting close just as Danny turned around, looking for him, leaving Steve with Danny's cock more or less in his face.

Steve popped up, coughing out water and sputtering, to see Danny laughing at him. "Isn't it, like, treason for a SEAL to drown in his own back yard? Well, back ocean?"

"Shut up," Steve said, wiping water out of his face. He couldn't help but stare at Danny, though, wet and gorgeous, the moon highlighting drops of water all over his chest.

"Make me," Danny said.

His voice was suddenly dark and serious, and rich with something that went straight to Steve's balls, something that Steve would absolutely blame his next actions on as he said, "Okay," before he reached out and grabbed the back of Danny's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

Danny's lips were cool and salty for just a moment, before his mouth opened, hot and wet, the contrast making Steve wrap his arms around Danny's back, pulling him close and kissing him until he absolutely had to breathe.

Danny's forehead fell against Steve's chest with a thump, and Steve could feel the heavy breaths Danny was taking. "About time," Danny muttered after a long moment.

"About...time?" Steve frowned, curious, but not quite willing to be completely distracted from feeling the smoothness of Danny's wet skin all the way up and down his back.

"Well, I thought stripping was a patented McGarrett method of showing interest in another human," Danny said, looking up through wet lashes, an almost shy grin on his lips, "but I really didn't think I'd have to take off everything for you to get a clue."

That made Steve's hands still for a few seconds, at least. "The swimming, the shoes, your shirt...those were supposed to be clues?"

"You think I just strip down for anyone?" Danny shook his head, the amusement in his eyes belying the mock sadness of his tone. "Babe, seriously, they have books. Human Relations for Dummies. I'll buy it for you."

Steve felt his frown melting under a smile as it really hit him that he was standing in the ocean with his arms full of naked, wet Danny, whose cock was starting to poke Steve in the thigh. "You can buy it for me tomorrow," he said, dropping his hands, one of them finding Danny's and clasping it tightly to start leading him out of the ocean. "As a thank you," he said over his shoulder as they reached the shore.

"As a thank you?"

"For the spectacular blow job I'm about to give you," Steve said, stopping and turning so quickly that Danny ran into him. Steve used that as an opportunity to take another kiss.

"I think you'll be thanking me," Danny said against Steve's lips, "for the even better one I'm going to give you in return."

Steve raised his eyebrows, Danny's eyes too close to read, but Steve knew what they'd look like, and just the thought warmed him. "You think so?"

"I do. And you'll be buying me malasadas as a thank you gift."

"We'll see about that," Steve said.

And if he was already trying to remember what time Leonard's opened, so the malasadas would be hot and fresh, Danny didn't need to know.

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
